¡Triste Nochebuena!
by Kay More
Summary: Serena tiene una Navidad muy diferente, muy solitaria... y muy especial. (One-shot con el que concursé para el concurso fics navideños de Sailor Moon Foro)


**Hola gente bella. Quiero compartir con ustedes este One-Shot que me hizo merecedora de un bello premio en el concurso de Fics Navideños del Foro Oficial de Sailor Moon. Lo hubiera publicado antes, pero era secreto saber quien era el autor hasta que se revelara al ganador. So, espero que les guste... y les haga recordar la no tan pasada Navidad. ¡Feliz año!  
**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**¡Triste Nochebuena!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Oficialmente detesto los lunes. Siempre hay mucho tráfico y la gente está estresada y neurótica.

Pero este no, porque es víspera de Nochebuena. Mañana es Navidad y las calles de Japón lucen muy distintas a como suelen serlo.

Desde que tengo memoria, todas las Navidades las he pasado en casa. Por la mañana, mamá pule los cubiertos de plata, saca la vajilla fina, y va al centro a comprar todo para la cena. Yo me dedico a mi labor de cada año: cortar toda la verdura. Es lo único que me sale bien porque lo hago con cuidado y con un cuchillo "inofensivo". Me tratan como boba pero, después de arruinar el pavo dos veces, de derramar la sopa y destruir varios platos, me he resignado.

Como decía, este año será diferente. No se escucharán los platos en la cocina, ni mi hermano adornando las ventanas, ni papá canturreando el CD de villancicos que acostumbra escuchar. Este año estoy sola.

Mamá fue muy clara: si no libraba el semestre con notas aceptables me quedaría en casa. Ellos pensaban viajar donde la abuela. Papá trató de interceder por compasión, pero no funcionó. Estaba decidido, si no escarmentaba reprobaría el año y no reproché, a no ser que contara el que le di a la almohada hasta que me dormí llorando.

Era muy injusto. ¡Nochebuena! Yo amaba la Navidad. Me encantaba desenvolver regalos y comer postres. La vida era injusta y patética. Bueno, yo también era patética. ¿Quién se queda como ese tipo egoísta del Cuento de Navidad por reprobar materias?

Sólo yo.

La melancolía y el rencor me invadía conforme la tarde avanzaba. Compré una cena para microondas. ¿Nada pasaría, verdad? Era inofensivo para mi natural torpeza.

Se me quemó de todos modos.

Decidí salir. Compraría algún panecillo por ahí. ¿No se supone que una de las ventajas de tener familia es que no te quedas sola con una cena prefabricada y chamuscada? Yo ya tenía una y no me servía de nada.

¡Estaba helando!

Debían estársela pasando genial... y yo me aburría como un hongo.

¿Los hongos se aburren? Seguro. Digo, qué interesante tiene hacer la fotosíntesis... ¡Y los hongos ni hacen eso!

Con razón también reprobé biología.

¡Cómo los odiaba!

La tienda estaba cerrada. Suspiré. Me había quedado también sin eso. ¿A nadie le importaba que muriera de hambre? Ni mis amigas. Claro, estaban muy ocupadas con sus perfectas familias, en sus perfectas casas(agregar una coma) con sus perfectas cenas. Y yo, estaba perfectamente deseosa de desaparecer de ese mundo detestable.

Sentí una mirada y maldije mi suerte. Papá Noel no se había conformado con todo lo que me había pasado hasta ese momento, quería darle un _plus. _

—¿Venías a mendigar comida, Cabeza de Chorlito?

El que habló era ese sujeto que no soportaba. Me lo encontraba en los videojuegos de Andrew. Siempre con libros en la mano, se burlaba de mi peinado y de mi forma de hablar. ¡Y además me pone apodos!

—¿Qué te importa? —le espeté con mala cara. Él se rió. Estaba sentado en una banca, parecía muy cómodo. Tenía una caja de los panecillos de carne que yo quería, con varias latas de soda. Portaba un abrigo negro y estaba solo.

_¿Solo?_

—¿No deberías estar en tu casa, niña? —preguntó arrogante.

—¿Y tú, por qué no estás haciéndole la vida imposible a tus papás? Seguro que eres un fastidio y te han echado.

Admito que fui bastante grosera, pero él siempre había sido así conmigo y me vengué.

Ocurrió algo inesperado: dejó de sonreír, y su expresión se volvió calmada y extraña.

—Mis padres están muertos.

Me quedé muy quieta, esperando a que se riera o dijera algo sarcástico. No sucedió. Me sentí como una tonta insensible.

—Desde que era niño. No me acuerdo de ellos tampoco. Accidente.

Lo explicó muy neutral, pero sus ojos no lucían así. Eran tristes, como los de un lobo en invierno. Me quedé mirando las luces que venían de la plaza y algo dentro de mí se removió. Me latió el corazón con fuerza y le dije:

—Vamos a la plaza.

Me vio de manera rara pero no protestó. Me sorprendí cuando me regaló dos de los panes que guardaba y, sin darme cuenta, ya veíamos el enorme árbol iluminado del centro.

—Gracias, Serena.

Su voz me alertó, estaba atónita.

—¿Te sabes mi nombre?

Él rodó los ojos y luego hizo otra cosa que casi hace que dejara de respirar: Enredó su mano con la mía... y el frío había desaparecido.

Había odiado a mis papás, a mis amigas y no me di cuenta de cuan afortunada era. Darien no tenía a nadie ese día, excepto a mí. Estreché con fuerza su mano y, por inercia, levanté la vista. Sonreí.

Muérdago.

.

.

FIN

¿Reviews? ¡Vamos, solo son 800 palabras! pueden escribir un par para mí. :3

Kay


End file.
